


Memories

by drunkvisuals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: It’s just..soft and mushy, M/M, That’s literally all it is, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkvisuals/pseuds/drunkvisuals
Summary: “What’s your favorite memory of us?”“Oh! That’s easy.”OR: Kageyama asks Hinata what his favorite memory of them is and the answer isn’t what he expects.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> this is..literally just fluff. stupid, cutesy stuff i couldn’t get out of my head. this isn’t proofread, sorry for any mistakes. i hope y’all like it!

Third year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio sit in the volleyball gym well after the hours that the gym was supposed to be cleaned and locked up. It’s probably nearing midnight but they can’t seem to pull themselves out of their comfy position.

The lights have shut off, being motion sensored and the boys haven’t moved in a long while. They sit near the door of the gym, looking out at the star freckled sky. Kageyama’s back is pressed against the wall and his tiny boyfriend is curled up beside him, his mop of red curls laid in his lap. Kageyama’s nimble fingers delicately thread through the soft, vibrant locks.

Hinata lets out content little hums now and then. His eyes flutter shut every so often and he kind of struggles to keep them open. “Shouyou?” Tobio’s voice is hushed and soft as Hinata blinks up at him, his boyfriend of nearly two years.

Kageyama’s midnight eyes look down to meet Hinata’s golden ones. Hinata raises a brow, his head cocks to the side a bit, making him look like a confused pup because of the action. “Yeah, Tobio?”

The taller of the two bites his lip, debating on whether or not he should even ask the question anymore.

_Well..he’ll force it out of me if I don’t so might as well._

“What’s your favorite memory of us?” Kageyama finally asks while he twirls a ginger curl around his finger. They’ve been together for quite a while, he’s genuinely curious, because he doesn’t think he can narrow it down to just one moment.

Shouyou looks up at Kageyama and smiles brightly. “Oh! That’s easy. It was that time during summer vacation when we stayed out ‘til like, 1 am. And we sat in the park and just, talked and admired the stars and city!”

Kageyama blinks. That was _not_ the answer he was expecting.

“H-hah? We weren’t even dating then..” The raven haired boy says slowly.

Hinata blushes lightly, suddenly shy. He bites his bottom lip softly and fiddles with his fingers. “I..I know that.” The ginger looks away from Kageyama’s gaze, opting to look at the shining stars outside of the gym.

“But I really remember that night and it makes me so happy. _You_ seemed so happy.” He adds on quietly, a fond smile slowly already across his face. “It was the night I realized I was in love with you. Like, I knew I liked you but..you just kept laughing and smiling so genuinely. You kept showing that side of you, you never really show anyone.”

Hinata’s eyes start to unfocus as he keeps talking. He blinks to bring himself back and looks back up at his boyfriend, who looks flustered. Shouyou smiles softly and Kageyama, much more shyly, returns it. “That night you kept showing the side of you that you only show to me. And it’s my favorite memory of us. My favorite memory of you, specifically.”

Kageyama’s blush deepens and he lets out a strangled groan as he pulls Hinata up into a sitting position, efficiently triggering the lights in the gym to come back on. “I love you, Sho.” Kageyama breathes as he leans down toward Shouyou, his hands delicately cradling the middle blocker’s face.

Hinata lets out a quiet laugh as Kageyama leans closer. “I love you, Tobio.” He breathes out just before their lips meet in a tender kiss.


End file.
